


new life, same shit

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation, idk - Freeform, what is a continuinity, yet not pre-slash at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Not all knowledge is gained through the Gate of Truth. Not all reincarnates are born with their memories. Ichigo’s not sure how comfortable he is with this knowledge.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 256
Collections: Identity Crisis, UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	new life, same shit

**Author's Note:**

> UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4; prompt 19. Do you remember...?
> 
> Not really happy with how this turned out but hey, it's something. Honestly, the muse just uped andleft me high and dry halfway through this -.-"

He couldn’t sleep. Ichigo knew he had to get a good night’s sleep to be at full fighting capacity for Promised Day, but he just couldn’t. Not even trying to calm his mind and settle in a sort of, pseudo-jinzen worked.

Turns out he wasn’t the only one because when he walked into the kitchen, Kisuke was there already there, sipping at a glass of something he looked like he wished was alcoholic. Ichigo considered simply sneaking away while Kisuke looked occupied by his thoughts.

“I know you’re there, Fullmetal.”

Damn. Too late.

He reluctantly slunk back into the room and stood by the table.

A silence stretched out between them, until he broke it. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

Kisuke shook his head. “Did you want some tea, Fullmetal?”

He shrugged. “If you’re actually capable of making halfway-decent tea, Bastard.” He said without any heat. He was too tired to do this anymore.

Kisuke look at him oddly but took the mug he held out to him and poured.

Chamomile. Oddly enough, a surprise.

“… do you remember?” he asked after his second cup.

“Remember what?”

“My name is Ichigo,” he said abruptly. “Ichigo Kurosaki-Elric. Not Edward.”

Kisuke blinked. “Okay, Fullmetal- I apologise, Ichigo.”

He gritted his teeth. “Kisuke Urahara. That was your name.”

“I’m sorry, Ichigo?” Kisuke looked so bewildered. It was an expression Ichigo had never seen on his face before, and he never wanted to see it on his face again.

“You were- I was Ichigo Kurosaki, you were Kisuke Urahara. We were fighting a war. We lost. Both of us died. I was the only one to remember from birth. Yuzu remembered after she saw Truth. I—” he choked on the words, “I loved you. I still do.”

He kept his gaze focused on the table, memorising the swirl of the wooden grain.

Kisuke made a choked off sound. “You’re only 16.”

“33 if you count all my years of memories properly, Bastard.”

“Yes, because that makes it so much better,” Kisuke bit out, “I’m twice your age, Ed- Ichigo.”

He shrugged. “As a shinigami, you were at least a hundred years older than me, maybe two hundred.”

Kisuke made a noise of frustration. “I—” he let out a deep sigh. “Can we- shelve this matter until after tomorrow?”

He glanced down and stared into his mug. “I just wanted you to know before we might die.” He mumbled.

Kisuke remained pointedly silent. There was no point in reassurances. They could all die tomorrow.

“Well, at least if I view the Gate of Truth tomorrow, we won’t need to have such a conversation, will we?” Kisuke joked, voice strained.

“Right.” He muttered into his mug.

He was almost dreading what came after Promised Day. Almost.


End file.
